Pokemorphs: Act One
by HeadMageMai
Summary: What can the great power of science and a little crazy scientists cause you? Pokemorphs, thats what. Accepting OC. Open to all of ages. Har har. On PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hiya guys! I'm back with a new story~! =3 Along with Ocs', of course! ^-^

Dawn: I know! I overheard you saying that you've had this idea for a long time now.

Paul: Along with me.

Me: Oh, really did you now? Well, this is a story of… a somewhat Pokemorph, I would like you to know.

Dawn & Paul: That's great. *sarcastic, then blush at each other for saying at same time.*

Me: HEY~! I really have a good plot, or outcome for this story! Well, or so I think…

Dawn: Oh well. Lets start the first chapter.

Me: OC form at the bottom! Rolling the chappie! BTW, I said only a somewhat Pokemorph! ;D

* * *

A young girl named Alice Lunar hummed the song 'You Belong With Me' by Tailor Swift as she walked down the street of Floaroma. As she slowly but carefully made her way to the very popular Valley Windworks, two strong hands gripped her from behind.

"H-Help…me…!" came her muffled voice before passing out in the guys arms. The guy gave a low chuckle before heading to a giant house in a meadow nearby.

* * *

_**Third Persons POV **_

I gave a low chuckle at the fainted girl in my arms before heading to my secret lab nearby. Well, I hoped no one knew it was a lab. I opened the door to the lab and was greeted by my underlings, Mamie, Ruth and Brad. They saw the look I was giving them and took the girl out of my arms and carefully placed her in my test machine.

"Boss, we've already done tests on the other subjects and it was posotive." Ruth said, rolling her eyes as I simply nodded and started hitting some buttons on the machine.

"Well, I can see that since thay are sitting there on that couch," I simply turned and looked at the other subjects, about fifteen or more. With a quick hitting of buttons, the machine's engine started to roar.

"So, what Pokemon will it be this time, Boss?" Mamie asked, staring at the machine which was now howling loudly wth her arms crossed against her chest. I tapped my chin a little before smirking.

"How about an Eevee? Only a SHINY Eevee, with the moves, Shadowball, Quick Attack, Sand Attack and Dig?" I snneered while giving yet another low chuckle, as Brad inputted the commands into the machine panel. Ruth and Mamie gave a shocked expression.

"But Boss! There are only five shinies in the group, excluding the girl, and we've got only room for one more shiny!" Ruth and Mamie cried out and I just shook my head at their cry.

"That is," I said, my eyes closed as I inhaled a deep breath, "THE POINT, YOU NUTHEADS! OR SHALL I HAVE TO EXPLAIN IT ALL OVER AGAIN?" I shouted at them furiously, making them both flinch. Suddenly, I heard the machine roar loudly and, like a dream, the girl which was just a human was now a Pokemon, an Eevee!

"Its ready boss. Shall I help you take the subjects to your other machine?" Brad asked me, and I nodded. I didn't want to call my best underling a NUTHEAD. About five minutes later, all the subjects, which were, of course, turned into Pokemon, were in a machine. I flicked a switch and my roof opened to reveal the night sky.

"Can I please flick the other switch?" Ruth pleaded at me with big eyes, but Mamie pushed her out of the way so she was in front of me now.

"How about I do it, Boss." Mamie said with honest pride.

"Hey! I asked first!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did SO not.

"Did So too!

"I said NO!"

"Well, I said YES!"

While those two were bickering, Brad just flicked the other switch. When the 'CLICK!' sound was heard, Mamie and Ruth went into a rampage, and chased Brad everywhere. I just sighed at my underlings' attitudes. A sudden jerk was felt on the machine and all the subjects flew into the sky and parted everywhere, about two in one direction. I smiled, my dream had come true.

_**My POV**_

I felt cool wind on me, and stagerred to my…paws? I didn't have paws! I jumped to my PAWS and looked at my two…paws? I was supposed to heve hands, darn it! I looked at my surroundings, a lake and snow, white snow everywhere. Not your daily Floaroma Valley Windworks. My ears…twitching? I suddenly laughed outloud.

"This is a dream isn't it? This dream where I'm a…" I said and looked into the lake. I widdened my now purple eyes at my reflection.

"What the heck! I'm a shiny Eevee! Well, this is MY dream after all. I can become whatever I want to be!" I cried happily.

"TRANSFORM INTO A MUDKIP!" I cried and jumped into the lake… only to be met with freezing cold water. I gurgled in the water and slowly sinked deep, so very deep…

* * *

Me: So, what do you readers think? I hope you all like it! Dawn and Paul are sleeping, *glances at them*, so I guess I'll have to talk. I accept Ocs' but only a maximum of 20. I might add more in the future, but not for now. I only need about 15 to 20 at the moment, so… start reviewing your OC! OC form below.

* * *

Name:

Nickname:

Age: (10 – 13)

Hometown: (I only accept Hoenn and Sinnoh.)

Gender:

Pokemon that you are: (I can accept five shinies only. Be faster, and you might be a shiny. I accept Hoenn and Sinnoh Pokémon, of course in their starter form. No legendaries, pls!)

Personality: ( No one line sentences.)

Human appearance: (I'm going to need this for later on in the story.)

Thoughts on Alice: (This will also be needed as a big importance!)

Thoughts on others in the story: (Check the other reviews and decide your thoughts on the character. If ur the first reviewer, u don't need this.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Others: (Anything you want to include.)

* * *

Me: R & R, hopefully with a OC! Click the button down there! *points down, then takes many pictures of sleeping Dawn and Paul* ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: So sorry I haven't been updating for a long time! TT-TT**

**Dawn: Please forgive her! She has been playing her DSi non-stop for so long! But, the game is Pokemon Platinum, a Pokemon related game!**

**Me: Yes! So please forgive me you guys!**

**Paul: Readers, please do NOT forgive her! She is a terrible author!**

**Dawn: PAUL!**

**Me: UWAAAAH! *Starts crying a river***

**Dawn & Paul: Oh great. Anyway, rolling the chappie.**

**Me: *Back to normal self* 'YUP! ^-^**

**Dawn & Paul: *faints***

**Me: ? Oh well. The next OCs are from the ones who reviewed first, Mileypuppy, 3rdbase101 and x3JunsuLuver.**

_'...' thoughts_

_"..."words_

* * *

"...Hey..." a distant voice called out to me.'Wait, wasn't I underwater? Oh crap! I was underwater!' I swam up quicklywith my paws and reached the surface of the lake I jumped into. I coughed out some water and began going back onshore.

"Hey, hey! You alright, shiny Eevee gal?" a Shinx asked me, his blue-ish green eyes showing much concern.

"You talking to me?" Okay, I felt like the silliest person in the world! Of course he was talking to me! There was nobody else here!

Instead of laughing at me and calling me an idiot, his expression turned blank and scoffed lightly. He signaled me to follow him out of the lake area. I happily jumped in agreement and started...trotting.

"So... do you know why we've been turned, or morphed into Pokemon?" I asked him, trying to start up a conversation.

"Nope. You?" he turned around to look at me, who was very far behind. Man, I need to walk faster next time!' I thought as I raced up to him.

"N-Nope... w-whats your name...?" I said, panting hardfrom my short run. He somewhat laughed at my expression, but quickly composed himself.

" The names Jordan! You can call me JJ." he said, engrossed in his thoughts for some reason...

"What an unusually good name. My name is Alice. Please call me Alice or Ally." I smiled at him as he returned my smile.

"Good to meet you, Alice. Now, lets go across this path to Snowpoint City." he said and I stared at him in confusion. Wasn't this place Floaroma?

"I thought this is Floaroma?" I asked him, slightly panicking. He shook his head sadly.

"Definitely not Floaroma. I actually thought this was Sunnyshore at first, but since I recognised Lake Acuicity, I knew this was Snowpoint." he told me, one of his smiles on his face. Suddenly, his expression changed into fear.

"Alice, watch out! There is a giant Ursaring behind you!" he screamed, and I collapsed in fear, but I didn't faint, just became paralyzed. He suddenly laughed at me.

"W-What is wrong with y-you...? There is an Ursaring, and you're l-l-laughing y-y-y-you're...head off!" I stuttered, my stuttering growing worse each second. He smirked atme, and laughed once again. Now that brought my temper up.

"I tricked you, Alice! There wasn't any Pokemon behind you. Once again, my jokes triumph!" he smirked at me when I realized there wasn't any Pokemon behind me.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" I shouted at hm, my voice shaking with anger. He calmed me down a little after though, and we made our way to Snowpoint. Suddenly, a Shiny Riolu came in front of us, blocking our path to Snowpoint.

"You two actual Pokemon or transformed Pokemon? I'm a transformed one." she said seriously, her eyes gleaming dangerously. JJ and I sweat dropped but decided to shake it off.

"We're transformed ones. You're transformed too, right?" we said in perfect synch. She casually nodded to us her ears bouncing up and down.

"The name is Chloe. I overheard your conversation just now. JJ and Alice, right?" she asked and it was our turn to nod. All of sudden, a Vulpix merrily skipped to us.

"YAY! I finally found other transformed Pokemon! Ain't I the best?" she started talking happily to herself, JJ, Chloe and I sweat dropping.

"Can this day get any worse/weird?" I groaned unhappily. As to answer my question, Chloe nodded with a smirk.

"Just great," I said sarcastically. JJ and the Vulpix laughed at me whole-heartily, and, for once, Chloe gave me a tiny smile.

"For the record, I'm Sydney, the new and transformed Vulpix!" Sydney said happily.

"So, shall we continue to Snowpoint together, people?" JJ asked all of us, kind of awkward since he was the only male in our 'group'.

"You bet'cha!" Chloe, Sydney and I cried, pumping our fists in the air.

With JJ and I talking together about Pokemon, Sydney trying to annoy the heck out of Chloe and, Chloe, ignoring Sydney with nerves popping out from her head, we continued our way to Snowpoint.

* * *

**Me: Sorry this was so short! I had no time the next chappie will be REALLY long! I promise!**

**Dawn: Sincerely from me too, Alice is really sorry!**

**Paul: *ignoring us girls***

**Me: R&R! OC form is on the first page! I really hope you readers will comment on my story and hopefully send an OC in! PLEAAAAASE? TT-TT**

**Dawn: Thanks for reading! ;D**

**Me: Thank you readers!**


End file.
